


Peaches

by Megasaur



Series: Drunk Drabbles [22]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Baker!Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26370139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megasaur/pseuds/Megasaur
Summary: Prompt: this one is for @the-ss-horniest-book-club requested by @letsdisneythings 💕 if it’s about baking I’m writing it: “For quarantine things. The reader constantly baking to stay busy but Seb can not eat another baked treat!”
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: Drunk Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422952
Kudos: 13





	Peaches

Sebastian couldn’t eat anymore baked goods. The kitchen was full of sweets. Normally he wouldn’t complain, but you were on week 6 of being safe at home during quarantine and you had to admit the baking had gotten a little out of hand. It started with some banana bread at first. Then you couldn’t find bread at the store so you dug out the yeast and made your own. And it only escalated from there; trifles, truffles, pies, brownies, macarons, cupcakes and cookies. The fact that you had bits of each piled on the counter and in the fridge did nothing to stop you from making yet another treat to use up the peaches that were getting ready to go bad from when you overbought earlier in quarantine.

There you stood in the kitchen sifting the powdered ingredients together while humming a tune before adding in the butter and cream to create the dough.

“Babe are you baking again?” He asked suddenly, causing you to throw the flour you were about to put down on the counter to roll out the dough.

“Jesus.” You exclaimed loudly resting your hand on your heart thudding.

“I prefer Sebastian, but that’ll do.” He chuckled out.

Rolling your eyes at his joke you went back to work. “You’re so funny babe.” You deadpanned. “And yes, I’m making peach shortcake with sherried whipped cream. These peaches” pointing towards the bowl of sugared fruit “needed to be used up and well I had all the other ingredients.” You shrugged, rolling out the dough.

“Don’t you think we should finish what’s in the house before we make more?” He asked as he looked over your shoulder while you were busy at work.

“I don’t know … maybe? but this is the only thing keeping me sane right now. Not exactly like we can have all our friends to come eat them right now.”

“No. You’re right. And I’m glad you’ve found an outlet but… I hate to see this food go to waste.” The wheels were turning in his head, no way was he eating all of this by himself, even on a cheat day it was too much for him alone.

Sighing, you place your two pieces of round dough on a cookie sheet to put in the oven. The silence was too much “Out with it already.”

“What if we did special deliveries to everyone. I’m sure they could all use a little cheer up?”

Closing the oven door you look over to him, a proud grin across his face, as you leaned against the counter. “We can make little care packages with some toilet paper and hand sanitizer, drop them at their door, stand six feet apart. Eh?”

“Okay. Fine. But only because you’re so cute when you get excited like that.”

As the dough baked the two of you gently placed the leftovers in Tupperware, placed three rolls of toilet paper on top with a bow, and a small bottle of sanitizer in the middle. Attached was a note “We were on a roll with our baking and decided to share the love, not germs.” Both of you agreed the peach shortcake would be yours to have as dessert after delivering the care packages. You donned you’re masks and left the house to make your deliveries safely, and hopefully inconspicuously.

Each of your friends followed your texted instructions as you watched their faces go from glum to happy as they noticed what you had done for them. The two of you waved at them and yelled about how you couldn’t wait to see them again soon. Most replied to say thanks with a quip about being low on toilet paper.

After dinner the two of you sat on the patio with the large shortcake between you, chipping away at it slowly, laughing and recalling the day’s adventure.


End file.
